As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Information handlings systems, such as laptop computers, tablet computers, and/or mobile devices (e.g., personal digital assistants or smart phones) are becoming smaller in size to meet consumer demand. Moreover, the processing power of such information handling systems is increasing to meet consumer demand for faster and more powerful devices. Information handling systems configured to handle more information, and at faster rates, generally generate more heat. Accordingly, information handling systems such as laptop computers, tablet computers, and/or mobile devices must manage and dissipate heat in an effective manner despite significant size constraints.